


Massacre

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is planning to get rid of Klaus for good but when Stefan and Caroline get involved, things get ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Stefan's Point of View.

“Stefan, hey,” Caroline smiles as she walks up to me.

“Hey,” I smile back. “What’s going on?” Caroline called me a few minutes ago, asking to meet behind the grill. She didn’t say why, but she sounded worried.

Her face becomes more serious as she answers. “Stefan, you’re not going to like what I’m about to tell you, but Tyler and the other hybrids- they’re going to try and kill Klaus.”

“What? They all broke the sire bond? How?” I say in disbelief. I can feel my fists clenching and rage taking over. Caroline grabs my hand tightly, trying to calm me down.

“It’s not important. Listen, we’re not going to let it happen, okay? Go warn Klaus; keep him safe,” she says.

I nod and turn to leave, but Tyler is standing in my way. “I can’t let you do that, Stefan,” he says.

I ignore his comment and try to get by him, but he stops me. “Listen, Tyler, if you don’t get out of my way, I’m going to rip your heart out of your chest.”

He steps out of my way, but I find the other hybrids are now closing us in from both sides. “I’m sorry, man,” Tyler says.

“Tyler, what are you doing? You can’t kill Klaus. It’s not possible,” Caroline says as the hybrids start leading us into a truck with tinted windows.

“We’re not going to kill him, we have a witch that’s going to put Klaus into Rebekah’s body. Then we will bury them both in concrete,” Tyler says.

They load us into the car and I look over at Caroline and she ever so discreetly mouths the words, “tell me when.”

Tyler sits in the passenger seat while another hybrid starts to drive us somewhere. I can only guess it’s the old Lockwood property to chain us up. The ride is silent; no one has anything to say.

Once we arrive at the property we are lead to the entrance of the cellar. I look at Caroline and nod. She nods back.

She throws her head backwards into the hybrid holding her, causing him to stumble backwards. While the hybrid holding me is distracted, I free myself from his grasp. I’m about to snap his neck when I see that Caroline is passed out on the ground. The hybrid slips away from me and now only Tyler is left. I run toward him and lodge my hand into his chest, reaching for his heart.

This only lasts for a second because he sinks his teeth into my neck. I stumble backwards and try and process what just happened. Tyler bit me. I am going to die. Klaus can’t help me because they are going to bury him. I am going to die. Tyler approaches me and punches me in the face, knocking me out.

I wake up again some time later. My head is pounding and my neck is throbbing. Even the slightest sound makes my head hurt more. Nothing feels right.

I see Tyler sitting and watching me. I realize we are in the cellar and I’m chained up. I’m too weak to move; there is no getting out of here. I’ve been bitten. I am going to die.

I look to my left and see Caroline watching me too. She gives me a smile, but I can tell it’s forced.

I try to sit upright but it only causes me more pain to move. “Tyler, I need Klaus’s blood,” I say.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t try to get away,” he replies.

“Please,” I whisper, “I’ll die.”

“That’s not really my problem,” he says coldly.

“Wait, Stefan,” Caroline interjects, “why would you need Klaus’s blood?”

“Go ahead, Tyler. Tell her,” I say.

Tyler hesitates for a few moments before confessing, “I bit him.”

“You what?” Caroline yells. “Tyler, you need to let him go. Call off your plan and let him get Klaus’s blood. He will die without it. Oh my god, Stefan.”

“I can’t let him go, Caroline. He’ll warn Klaus,” he says.

Caroline shakes her head in disbelief. “I hate you,” she says. I hear her voice crack and I know she’s on the verge of tears. I want to comfort her, but the chains hold me back.

Tyler hides his head in shame. I can’t feel bad for him. I don’t. Not after all that he’s done today.

Without another words, Tyler gets up and leaves. After she’s sure he is gone, Caroline breaks down crying, “Stefan, you’re going to be okay. I won’t let you die.” She tries to pull the chains from the wall, but it’s not working.

My insides begin to feel like they are on fire and I start coughing up blood. “Hold on Stefan,” she says. She pulls harder on the chains and I hear one pop out of the wall. Then a few seconds later, she breaks free on the next one.

She’s at my side immediately and breaks my free of the chains. She leads me outside and I see that it’s dark now. If they went through with the plan, Klaus would be gone by now.

Caroline rushes me back to Tyler’s house, so we have a place to rest for a few moments. She sits me down on the front porch and then goes inside.

Everything seems to be spinning and I can’t think clearly. I start coughing up blood again. It must be late at night now; I can tell I’m going to die soon. We were in the cellar all day.

Caroline comes back and stands me up against her. “Stefan, Klaus is alive. Their plan failed. Klaus is okay. He is in the park.”

I feel myself smile and relax. I’m not going to die. Caroline quickly brings me to the park. As soon as we get there, I can smell blood. And not just from one person. I can just make out Klaus sitting at the fountain. He is covered in blood.

We walk over to him and I sit beside him and rest on his shoulder. He immediately bites his wrist and holds it against my lips. I forgot how good his blood tastes. It’s just like human blood, if not better.

“How did this happen?” Klaus asks, putting an arm around me.

“He was going to tell you about Tyler’s plan, but then Tyler and the rest of the hybrids captured us and we tried to fight back. Tyler bit Stefan and snapped my neck, he locked us up so we couldn’t warn you,” she says.

Klaus nods, “Thank you, Caroline.”

“Of course. He’s my best friend,” Caroline replies, “I’ll give you two some privacy.” She walks away, leaving us alone.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

“I’m fine, now,” I say. “Thank you.”

He kisses my head and holds me tighter. “Tyler is going to pay. But he fled after his plan failed. But I know someone who might know where he ran away to.”

Before I can ask him what’s going on, I hear a car pull up and someone get out. I take my head off his shoulder and look around. It’s Carol Lockwood.

“Ah, Carol, just the person I needed to talk to. Please, come sit,” Klaus says, gesturing to his right. She walks over, nervously, and sits next to him on the edge of the fountain.

“It seems as though, your son tried to kill me tonight. Obviously he failed, but do you know what makes me even angrier, Carol?” Klaus asks.

She shakes her head. I can tell Klaus is planning on killing her.

“He bit Stefan here. And well, when the ones I love get hurt, there are going to be consequences,” he says. “So tell me, where’s Tyler?”

“I-I don’t know,” she chokes out, “he stopped at the house to say goodbye, but he wouldn’t tell me where he was going. Please don’t hurt him, he’s all I have left.”

“Klaus, please don’t hurt her,” I say. “She didn’t do anything wrong.”

He looks over to me and holds my hand. “Someone has to pay,” he says.

“Not her. Please, Klaus,” I say softly.

He hesitates for a few seconds and then sighs, “Very well.” He turns to Carol and compels her, “Forget this happened and go home.”

She gets up and quickly leaves. Now it’s just Klaus and me again. “I killed all of the hybrids.”

“I figured that’s where all the blood came from,” I say, leaning back on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Stefan,” he says.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. If you didn’t kill them, I would have,” I reply.

“Then why save Carol?” he asks.

“Because she’s Tyler’s mother,” I say simply. He nods. “Come on, let’s go home.”

I stand up, realizing my strength is back. I’m no longer dizzy either. I’m completely fine.

“I love you,” he says, standing up and giving me a kiss.

“I love you too,” I say. He takes my hand and we walk back to his truck. I drive us home, to where we are safe.

“I’ll always protect you, Stefan, not matter what.”

“And I’ll always protect you, not matter what.”

We connect our lips again, and after everything that happened today, I could not feel more loved.


End file.
